bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
Appearance: Cloud is a Siberian Husky/German Shepherd mix. She has black fur with white paws and underbelly, as well as her muzzle. The sides of her neck and the bottom of her ears, as well as the underside of her tail and the top of her white "socks" are an orange-brown color. She has brown eyes and black ear-tips. She has very fluffy and soft fur and wears a pink collar with a red heart tag. This tag later gets replaced with a gray cloud with her name on it. Her right ear has a nick on the side while her left ear has a bite mark on the side, a bit of it missing. Her tail curls neatly over her back. She also has a small scar beneath her collar which is healed into a light pink color. Personality: Cloud is a sweet and shy dog. She's very polite, and scared easily. She's a bit naive about everything, worrying over everything Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino do. She's soft-spoken and motherly, and very caring and protective. She doesn't have high hopes of getting a forever owner, but loves Timmy and Penny to death. She's selfless and gullible, and even though she'll let someone be rude to her all they want, but if you mess with her friends, she’ll go crazy. Bio: As a pup, Cloud was adopted and abandoned many times. She got so used to the streets that she just preferred them. This changed once she was adopted by a little boy named Timmy Collins, whose father hesitantly allowed Cloud into the house. He wasn't a fan of dogs and was super protective over his son, due to the fact the poor stressed man had just divorced his wife after figuring out she had been abusing their son. Cloud seemed to calm Timmy down, and his father, Matthew, eventually bought her a collar and let Timmy name and keep her. She was named Cloud due to her fluffy fur. She often saw Penny come home after filming a movie and became a good friend of the human girl, loving to be pet by her. While she heard of Bolt, she didn't know much of him until he, Mittens, Thunder, and Rhino got to Penny, since she never met him. She became close friends with the white shepherd, and tries to talk to Thunder whenever possible. Trivia: -Cloud lives right next to Penny's house and belongs to a six-year-old boy named Timothy Collins, who is nicknamed Timmy -If she gets angry, she doesn't raise her voice. She never does, but she will lash her tail as a sign of anger. However, she will calmly tell the pet or stray that's bothering her to not do that and will walk to Timmy. -Much like Thunder, Cloud has separation anxiety and trust issues. She's also terrified of abandonment -She's also terrified of bees -She loves kids and has the patience to deal with them -Her owner Matthew actually had her licensed as an emotional support animal due to her being able to calm Timmy down -Cloud adores her little boy with her whole heart -Once she gets her home, she's often tempted to run away because "it's better to leave them before they leave her" but Timmy always gets very distressed when she's gone so she never runs away -While she knew Bolt was an actor, she didn't know what movies he was in until she met Timmy, who was obsessed with the movies and squealed when he saw Bolt -Timmy named her "Storm Cloud" because her fur made her look like a raincloud, but Matthew managed to convince him to go with "Cloud" -Penny always wanted her to star on the show as Bolt's sidekick, but Cloud was never interested in acting and Penny never asked her manager, and now that the show's over, it's slipped the girl's mind -She is based off of this dog that I saw when I looked up "mixed breed dogs" for inspiration Stories she's appeared in: By me: By others: Collabs: Gallery: Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Morgan's fanonverse Category:Characters with Separation Anxiety Category:Characters with abandonment issues Category:Housepets Category:Former strays Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character Category:Mixed Breed